itrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Yoren Dayne
Yoren Dayne, Son of Tremond Dayne Lord of Starfall and Twin to Ysilla Dayne Heir to Starfall Appearance/Personality Yoren is fair skinned and stands at around six foot with a lean build, the black/brown hair is at neck length. His face is striking even granting reputation among the southern Lords and Ladies, his violet eyes are dark enough to be black. He usually wears a violet gambeson over his chainmail when traveling; also carrying a longsword and dagger at his side. Straight-faced; Yoren's stature and skill is of a capable soldier but his demeanor lacks grace and can come off as rude. Biography Yoren Dayne, Son of Tremond Dayne and Lady Obarra Dayne (Qorgyle) was born only seconds late from being Lord of Starfall himself (359 AC) but it was a fact that seemed to have very little effect to Yoren. He grew alongside his twin sister Ysilla who was always much more of a leader than himself, always following her wherever she went. Spending most of his days daydreaming of sailing to Essos or standing upon The Wall, Yoren seemed to take more to myths and legends rather than fact and truth as the only writing you could catch him doing was about himself. It wasn't very often that you would see Yoren without his sword from wood to steel his adventurous soul would often get him in trouble. A year after the birth of a 3rd son Olyvar Dayne (363AC), Yoren and his close cousin Nathaniel Connington were officially squires for Lord Dayne(364AC). The two learned at an equal pace and showed promise; however where Yoren was quicker, Nathaniel was stronger. The two have not sparred since their early days as squire, but always kept a healthy competition between each other on many other things. Yoren and Nathaniel went off with Lord Tremond only a year later to assist in the War of Seven Banners (366AC), there wasn't much fighting to be done in the beginning although the two had gotten a taste for battle near the end it wasn't enough. After years of squiring Yoren is knighted by his father Lord Tremond Dayne on his 19th nameday (378AC), gifted with a beautiful violet tabard with the sigil of House Dayne. Yoren grew to be a good hearted but foolhardy knight often traveling alongside his twin sister and Heir to House Dayne, Ysilla Dayne.(380AC) Timeline 359 Twins are born at Starfall on a sunny afternoon. 360 Nathaniel Connington is deposited. 363 Olyvar, is born. 364 Yoren and Nathaniel squire for Lord Tremond. The Sword of the Morning dies, but it remains unknown to them. 366 Tremond, Yoren and Nathaniel go to help in the war. Sister Morra is born. 368 They return from the war and Aegor Targaryen unexpectedly comes down to Starfall to announce the death of the Sword of the Morning, Ysilla’s uncle, and the loss of the sword, Dawn. 378 Yoren is Knighted by Tremond Family * Lord Tremond Dayne - Father/Twin to Ormond/Alive. * Lady Obarra Dayne(née Qorgyle) - Mother/Alive. * Ysilla Dayne - Daughter/Heiress/Twin to Yoren/Alive/B. 359. * Yoren Dayne - Son/Twin to Ysilla/Alive/B. 359. * Olyvar Dayne - Son/Alive/B. 363. * Morra Dayen - Daughter/Alive/B. 366. Extended: * Ser Ormond Dayne/Sword of the Morning - Uncle/Twin to Tremond/D. 364. * Nathaniel Connington - Cousin/Alive/B. 360. * Sarella Rykker née Dayne - Aunt/Alive. * Obella Connington née Dayne - Aunt/Deceased Category:House Dayne Category:Dornish